


Как в «Моей прекрасной леди»

by esplodio



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи набил бы рожу любому, кто сравнил бы его с мальчиком из эскорта. Но когда тебя вытаскивают из полицейского участка, приходится пересматривать свои жизненные принципы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в «Моей прекрасной леди»

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** типичный ромком со всеми вытекающими; авторский юмор-хуюмор; AU; эпиграф джаст фор лулз  
>  **Примечание:** Автор от всего сердца и отсутствующей души благодарит [b]Andy Wendigo[/b] за золотые руки и прекрасный вдохновляющий арт, [b]Amarillis_Beladonna[/b] за терпение и вычитку в полевых условиях, [b]Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе[/b] за чудо-баннер и помощь в работе с текстом и [b]CoffeeBee[/b] за неоценимую преддедлайновую поддержку.  
>  Фик написан на [Kingsman Reverse 2015](http://kingsmanreverse.diary.ru/).

— Молодой любовник? — подчёркнуто ровным тоном уточнил Гарри.  
— Сам понимаешь, — Мерлин неопределённо повёл рукой, — обстоятельства.  
Он вроде бы пытался изобразить на своём лице сочувствие, но получалось не очень: гораздо больше Мерлин напоминал человека, который с трудом пытается не расхохотаться.  
Хотя поводов для смеха не было. Задача Гарри состояла в том, чтобы втереться в доверие к некому Энтони Пауэллу, американскому прохвосту, сколотившему целое состояние на продаже мебели (официально) и продающему сомнительные вирусные разработки всем подряд (по данным «Кингсмэн»). Пауэлл был обрюзгшим мужчиной за пятьдесят и не стеснялся демонстрировать своё пристрастие к юношам, постоянно появляясь с ними на приёмах. Мерлин — и Артур — считали, что Гарри сможет завоевать расположение Пауэлла, если тоже будет приходить на его светские вечера с молодым любовником.  
Отличный план. Блядски отличный план.  
Его единственный — ничтожный, право слово, — недостаток заключался в удручающей закостенелости «Кингсмэн». Консерватор Артур настаивал, чтобы они вербовали в свои ряды исключительно «зрелых и опытных» людей. «Зрелым и опытным» было обычно за тридцать.  
— Если я правильно понял, — медленно, с расстановкой начал перечислять Гарри, — ты хочешь, чтобы через две недели я нашёл себе юношу, который выглядит достаточно привлекательно, чтобы не запороть легенду и который в случае чего сможет сохранить тайну о нашей организации? Ах, да, и который не упадёт в обморок, если план провалится и на приёме начнётся перестрелка?  
— Именно, — серьёзно кивнул Мерлин.  
— Я в жопе, — констатировал Гарри.  
В полной и беспросветной жопе.  
*  
В такой заднице Эггзи не оказывался ещё никогда. Нет, всякое случалось: приводы в участок во времена бурной юности, как ласково характеризовала мама периоды его периодического помутнения, были привычными, но чтобы ему светил такой серьёзный срок — да никогда.  
И всё из-за угона паршивой тачки.  
Разумеется, у него была медаль. Чудо-медаль с загадочным номером. Он позвонил по ней первым делом, кое-как раскопал в глубинах памяти странную кодовую фразу и остался ждать «решения вашей проблемы, сэр».  
К несчастью, Эггзи было не пятнадцать лет, чтобы верить в добрых самаритян из загадочной телефонной службы.  
Он был в полной и беспросветной жопе.

*  
По дороге к одному из полицейских участков Камдена Гарри задумчиво изучал досье Гэри Анвина на планшете, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться на комментарии Мерлина.  
— Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал бы, что молодой любовник здесь нужен именно тебе, — пробормотал Гарри в ответ на реплику о хорошей физической подготовке и услышал негодующее фырканье.  
— Брось, Гарри, я серьёзно. Он учился на морпеха и точно не упадёт в обморок, если ты при нём устроишь перестрелку.  
— Он задержан за угон машины. Не слишком многообещающая перспектива. И с чего ты взял, что перестрелку устрою именно я? — возмущённо поинтересовался Гарри.  
— До приёма две недели. Никто не мешает тебе попробовать. К тому же, у тебя нет других вариантов.  
Мерлин мог быть беспощаден, когда хотел.  
— Посмотрим, — коротко ответил Гарри и оборвал связь.  
Нужно было успеть добраться до участка вовремя и отыскать подходящее место, чтобы дождаться Гэри.

*  
Эггзи окликнул мужик, который стоял, прислонившись к стене участка, и выглядел по меньшей мере странно. Хорошо одетый, прячущий глаза за тёмными очками, носящий с собой зонт в солнечный день. Небрежно оброненная фраза про медаль не слишком успокоила — наоборот, придала мужику зловещести.  
Эггзи и сам не знал, какого чёрта вообще согласился пойти куда-то с этим Гарри Хартом. В конце концов, что может произойти в пабе? Вряд ли Гарри вытащил его из участка, чтобы пришить где-то в ближайшей подворотне.  
В пабе Гарри заказал им пива и принялся рассказывать об отце. Пиво и рассказ сделали своё чёрное дело: Эггзи расслабился, заулыбался, вслушиваясь в чужую речь с явным интересом.  
Тут всё и началось.  
— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? Совсем оборзел?  
Эггзи невольно вжался в спинку дивана, адекватно оценивая свои шансы против диновой шайки. Запоздало вспомнил, как мама говорила ему доверять своей интуиции. Покосился на Гарри: ввязывать того в драку было бы полнейшим мудачеством.  
— Он не шутит. Лучше уходите.  
Всё потом происходило как в тех фильмах по телику — шпионских, понимал Эггзи с чувством, совершенно не походившим на холодный ужас. Гарри, выпив за какой-то десяток минут пинту «Гиннеса», изящно расшвыривал отморозков в разные стороны. Будто танцевал.  
Охереть.  
А потом вскинул руку эффектным жестом, вырубил дротиком бармена и повернулся к Эггзи.  
Тогда холодный ужас и появился, пусть и с опозданием.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, я никому не скажу, — бормотал Эггзи, беспомощно поднимая руки. Чёрт знает, что из этого монолога убедило Гарри, но он вроде бы смягчился. Гарри аккуратно поправил пиджак, прикрывая рукавом опасные часы, и Эггзи выдохнул — хоть и остался сидеть ровно, словно палку проглотил.  
Мало ли.  
— В таком случае, — начал Гарри осторожно, — не могу ли я попросить тебя об ответной услуге?

*  
Мальчишка настоял на том, чтобы его называли Эггзи, и вёл себя на удивление прилично. Внимательно слушал, не перебивал, волновался, что Гарри достанется от местной шпаны. Гимнастические тренировки в прошлом говорили о его дисциплине, морская пехота — об умении постоять за себя, готовность держать язык за зубами лишь бы сохранить воспоминания о драке — об умеренном, похвальном в его случае, любопытстве. Пожалуй, подумал Гарри, допивая свой «Гиннесс», Мерлин был не так уж и ошибался.  
Правда, манеры Эггзи, безусловно, нуждались в шлифовке.  
— Что? Я вам не грёбаный мальчик для съёма… сэр!  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Мне и не нужен мальчик для съёма, — он старался говорить мягко и вместе с тем серьёзно. — Мне нужен человек, способный убедительно сыграть роль моего любовника. Разумеется, никаких компрометирующих действий с моей стороны не последует. У нас с тобой просто договорённость.  
Эггзи будто бы расслабился, но совсем немного.  
— Зачем вам это?  
Его умение задавать вопросы тоже стоило высоко отметить.  
— Занимая определённое положение в обществе, быть холостяком очень трудно, — вдохновенно врал Гарри. — Просто хочу продемонстрировать некоторым снобам молодого человека, чтобы от меня отстали.  
— А чем вам эскорт-агентства не подходят? — Эггзи смешно вздёрнул брови, изумляясь.  
— Мне нужна конфиденциальность. Согласись, если фотографию моего любовника найдут на сайте агентства, я буду выглядеть не лучшим образом.  
Эггзи помолчал. У него было выразительное лицо: сомнение на нём мешалось с чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим Гарри любопытство.  
— Хрен с вами, я согласен.  
А ещё он, несомненно, был весьма добрым и отзывчивым юношей.

*  
Эггзи совсем не ожидал, что домой к себе он уже не вернётся.  
Гарри, конечно, был не слишком неправ, предложив ехать сразу к нему и напомнив, чьих близких знакомых он уложил несколько минут назад, но Эггзи всё равно сомневался до последнего. Окончательным аргументом стало то, что разбросанные по полу тела начали шевелиться и материться. Гарри легко перепрыгнул через одно из них, приоткрыл дверь — и Эггзи подорвался с места вслед за ним, меньше всего желая, чтобы на него повесили ещё и драку в пабе.  
Вся эта херня про общество и конфиденциальность, конечно, была не слишком убедительной. Гарри не выглядел беспечным аристократишкой, которого заботит мнение других снобов. Эггзи видел, как тот дрался, как ловко использовал все свои навороченные гаджеты, как лихо и быстро вытащил его из участка.  
Но, в конце концов, Гарри был другом отца. Хотелось верить, что папа не водил дружбу с людьми, которые хранили дома арсенал кожаных плетей или на досуге расчленяли пацанов из Камдена.  
Плетей у Гарри дома не оказалось, разделочных столов — тоже. Да, всегда оставалась вероятность, что всё подобное дерьмо хранилось в подвале, но туда, к огромному облегчению Эггзи, Гарри его не звал. Вместо этого он показал ему гостевую спальню с собственной ванной комнатой, выдал охерительно мягкий на ощупь бордовый халат, пижаму и тактично намекнул, что от Эггзи несёт тюремной камерой. То есть, конечно, сообщил, что он может принять душ и переодеться, пока сам Гарри сделает чай, но Эггзи всё понял.  
Спустя час и один неудачный звонок домой — «Ублюдок, тварь, я закопаю тебя немедленно, когда ты здесь появишься!» — Эггзи ёрзал за обеденным столом, кутался в халат и совсем немного клевал носом. Поспать в камере толком не вышло из-за нервяка и шума, и сейчас усталость медленно, но верно брала своё.  
Гарри сидел напротив, пил свой чай, уткнувшись в планшет, и время от времени отвлекался, чтобы задумчиво сообщить Эггзи:  
— Твоя одежда годится для улицы, но не для светских мероприятий. Нужно в ближайшие дни поехать по магазинам.  
Или:  
— Правила этикета или правильный мартини, с чего бы начать?  
Эггзи осоловело кивал в ответ на всё, толком не вслушиваясь. Домашняя — удивительно спокойная — обстановка расслабляла, Гарри постоянно держал дистанцию, а чай был вкусным. Если так ему предстояло прожить две недели — что ж, это можно было вытерпеть.

*  
Гарри разбудила чья-то возня в коридоре и приглушенная ругань. Он машинально вскинулся на кровати, нащупывая пистолет, и только потом перевёл дух, опомнившись. Эггзи.  
Эггзи, судя по звукам, осторожно крался на кухню. Ноги в домашних туфлях глухо топали по ступенькам.  
Гарри прикрыл глаза: не сбежит же, в самом деле. Можно поспать ещё несколько минут.  
В честь найденной «жертвы» — лысый чёрт Мерлин так и говорил, упорно игнорируя общепринятое вообще-то слово «объект», — ему дали практически двухнедельный отгул. Подготовка к миссии не терпела халатности: а Эггзи к выходу в свет нужно было ещё готовить и готовить.  
Снизу шумно хлопнула дверь — судя по всему, уборной.  
— Ах ты ж ёбаный нахуй! — донеслось громко; кажется, Эггзи уже не боялся никого разбудить. Гарри поморщился, открывая глаза. Две недели сейчас казались совсем ничтожным сроком.  
Пожалуй, всё-таки стоило рассказать ему про мистера Пикклза накануне.

*  
Гарри спустился вниз как раз тогда, когда Эггзи судорожно рылся в холодильнике, делая вид, что не он только что орал на весь дом, завидев в сортире чучело собаки.  
Мистер Пикклз, мать его.  
— Нужна помощь? — мягко поинтересовался Гарри, судя по всему, откуда-то от двери. Эггзи не знал наверняка, слишком поглощённый копошением в холодильнике и попытками отыскать там что-то съедобное и, желательно, уже готовое.  
— У вас хлопья есть? — отчаявшись, поинтересовался Эггзи наконец, выуживая пакет молока.  
Гарри подошёл поближе, аккуратно оттирая его плечом.  
— Если позволишь, я сам всё сделаю.  
Спустя несколько минут на столе красовались яичница и салат. Эггзи суетился, раскладывая столовые приборы — наверняка неправильно, но Гарри не жаловался.  
Он не сказал ни слова и по поводу того, как Эггзи ест, только пожелал приятного аппетита и, кажется, сдержанно улыбнулся в чашку с чаем.  
Есть в тишине и покое с кем-то было чертовски уютно. Эггзи повёл плечами, будто желая стряхнуть с себя это странное чувство, отгоняя смутные воспоминания о весёлых воскресных завтраках с мамой, и неловко попытался завязать разговор:  
— А вы работаете?  
— В отпуске, — отозвался Гарри. Поймал взгляд Эггзи и благосклонно добавил: — Я работаю в ателье на Сэвил-Роу, шью костюмы для джентльменов.  
— Но вы ведь не портной, — Эггзи глянул на него с вызовом. Играл с огнём, наверное, но Гарри улыбнулся вполне открыто и уклончиво отозвался:  
— Кто знает, Эггзи, кто знает.

*  
— Как в «Моей прекрасной леди»? — усмехнулся Эггзи, разглядывая сервированный по всем правилам стол, и Гарри изумлённо поднял брови.  
— А ты полон сюрпризов.  
— Мама любит этот фильм, — отозвался Эггзи, варварски закатывая рукава халата. Их хотелось оправить или хотя бы выразительно поморщиться, но Гарри решил не распыляться.  
Эггзи много чего делал не так, хоть и старался вести себя прилично: слишком громко топал, слишком шумно зевал, разбрасывал обувь, ненароком сжигал тосты. Гарри искренне думал, что заработает нервный тик в первые же дни, но достаточно быстро подуспокоился.  
Не было смысла тратить энергию по пустякам, одёргивая Эггзи из-за каждой досадной мелочи. Невозможно было разом вложить в него все знания, хоть и очень хотелось; невозможно было усвоить их разом. Поэтому Эггзи учился постепенно и старательно, а Гарри с изумлением понимал, что им обоим это доставляет немалое удовольствие.  
Эггзи брался за любое начинание с искренним, таким мальчишеским азартом. Ему всё было интересно — даже то, как держать столовые ножи — «Гарри, а им можно убить человека?».  
Гарри охотно хвалил его, аккуратно порицал, осторожно уходил от ответов и неизменно видел на выразительном лице живой отклик на то, что он делал и говорил. Это забавляло и завораживало.  
Он мог представить себе, каким Эггзи станет по истечении двух недель: несомненно, он будет обаятельно улыбаться и с лёгкостью заводить беседу, приглашать на танец и запоминаться людям. Уличная грубость и взращённая обстоятельствами настороженность медленно, но уверенно сползали с Эггзи, обнажая что-то, что Гарри всё больше нравилось.  
Пожалуй, Мерлин был прав, но говорить об этом наверняка было ещё рано.  
— Не говори ерунды, выкалывать глаза этой вилкой не стоит, — покачал головой Гарри. — Для подобных целей гораздо лучше подойдёт двузубая, у неё зубцы острее.

*  
Галстуки Эггзи отчаянно не давались. Выскальзывали из пальцев жирными скользкими змеями, сминались, завязывались в какие-то уродливые комки вместо привычных узлов. Сам Эггзи считал, что это знак и стоит бросить настолько бессмысленное дело, но Гарри почему-то не соглашался.  
Гарри подходил и перевязывал узлы сам. Не вздыхал, не закатывал глаза, никак не комментировал. Эггзи и хотел бы узнать, где заканчивается его терпение, но не слишком-то горел желанием проверять на себе.  
— Кажется, столовые приборы больше пришлись тебе по душе, — усмехнулся Гарри, распутывая удавку, которую Эггзи умудрился соорудить вместо двойного узла.  
Если подумать, это тоже было своеобразным умением. «Вью удавки из галстуков» — чем не пункт резюме?  
— Столовыми приборами можно убивать людей, — пошутил Эггзи. Кажется, неудачно. Гарри вскинул брови, но оставил без комментариев повышенный и постоянный интерес Эггзи к своей профессиональной сфере.  
— Галстуками — тоже, — мягко и вкрадчиво сообщил он вместо этого, и Эггзи оживлённо встрепенулся. Как оказалось, зря — нераспутанный узел больно сдавил горло, Эггзи захлебнулся воздухом и тихо выматерился.  
Гарри — само воплощение тактичности — аккуратно провёл пальцами по шее, в два счёта ослабил блядский узел. Эггзи на миг завис: пальцы у Гарри были тёплыми, прикосновения уверенными и отточенными, кожа у Эггзи на шее — чувствительной.  
— Научите? — поинтересовался он. Гарри глянул оценивающе, отступил на приличествующую случаю дистанцию. Развязанный галстук уныло повис.  
— Позже, — пообещал Гарри. — А теперь пробуй ещё раз.  
Захотелось завыть в голос, но Эггзи сдержался.

*  
Поездка по магазинам оказалась не такой выматывающей, как Гарри предполагал. Эггзи явно был не в восторге от необходимости сменить привычные джинсы с бомберами на рубашки и брюки, но не сопротивлялся слишком уж рьяно. Гарри выбирал все вещи сам и это вроде бы, устраивало их обоих.  
— Чувствую себя странно, — признался Эггзи в очередной примерочной. — Он вертелся перед зеркалом в узких песочных брюках и белоснежной рубашке, неловко поправлял манжеты, переступал с ноги на ногу. Гарри нечеловеческим усилием воли сдержался: хотелось сказать, что «странно» — вовсе не то ощущение, которое Эггзи стоило бы испытывать.  
Хорошая, правильно подобранная одежда творила чудеса со всеми. Эггзи же, от природы не лишённого обаяния и привлекательности, и вовсе преображала. Гарри наблюдал за его вознёй в кабинке, а Эггзи корчил гримасы ему в зеркало, всё жаловался на «нелепые, непривычные шмотки». Гримасы, к слову, казались Гарри очаровательными; это медленно и неотвратимо начинало становиться проблемой.  
— Отвезу тебя в своё ателье, — неожиданно заявил он в ответ на очередное «Гарри, я похож на чмошника». — Помимо обычной одежды тебе понадобится приличный костюм.  
— В своё ателье? — Эггзи оживился, заинтересованно заблестел глазами — неуёмный мальчишка, жаждущий сунуть свой нос во всё, подумал Гарри почти с нежностью. — То есть, ты будешь снимать с меня мерки?  
— Нет.  
— Точно?  
— Эггзи, нет.

*  
Снятие мерок оказалось грёбаным адом. Эггзи ни за что бы не согласился на такое, если бы не Гарри.  
Хотя кому он врал? Согласился бы, ещё как: во-первых, он не знал, что всё будет так скучно и муторно, а во-вторых, обещал Гарри.  
— Не вертитесь, молодой человек, — одёрнул его степенный закройщик, вооружившись очередной — угрожающе большой — булавкой. Он как раз снимал мерки для брюк, и Эггзи послушно застыл: здоровенные иглы у причинных мест — это вам не шутки.  
«Тебе пойдёт», — сказал ему Гарри перед тем, как отправить на экзекуцию, и сейчас Эггзи утешал себя этим, чтобы не дохнуть со скуки. Ему пойдёт, у него будет крутой костюм, они с Гарри поразят всех на приёмах, и Гарри справится с заданием.  
О том, что будет после, Эггзи старался не думать. Глупо загоняться о будущем, когда стоишь в крутом ателье, а за дверью тебя ждёт Гарри с какими-то своими планами.

*  
— Пуленепробиваемый костюм? — уточнил Мерлин подчёркнуто ровным тоном, который явно не сулил ничего хорошего.  
— Мы будем на задании, — напомнил ему Гарри. — Если нас раскроют, защита понадобится обоим.  
— Он догадывается, что ты неспроста тащишь его туда?  
Гарри с достоинством промолчал.  
— Гарри?  
— Эггзи — очень смышлёный юноша.  
— Гарри!  
— Предлагаешь выстрелить в него амнезийным дротиком, отправить домой и сорвать всю миссию?  
— Вовсе нет, — Мерлин сразу будто бы смягчился. — Просто… будьте осторожны, оба. Артуру это не понравится.  
— Артуру многое не нравится. Хочу напомнить: именно по его милости я вообще вынужден был искать человека на стороне. Некоторые вещи пора менять, Мерлин.  
— Пора, — Мерлин согласился с лёгкостью: не в первый раз они вели этот разговор, не в первый раз он был на стороне Гарри. — Но это не значит, что получится. Артур против. Ты не сможешь притащить в организацию мальчишку за его спиной.  
— …  
— Гарри!  
— Я подумаю над твоими словами, Мерлин, — отозвался Гарри уже тише: Эггзи вылетел из примерочной так, будто за ним гнались. — До связи.  
Мерлин ещё что-то бурчал в наушники, но Гарри уже не слушал. Эггзи отчаянно напоминал своего отца; возможно, в этом и было дело.  
Дурацкая сентиментальность.

*  
— Ресторан? — уточнил Эггзи. — То есть, изображать парочку в ресторане?  
— Именно, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — А ещё — учиться вести себя в приличном обществе.  
Что ж, к этому всё и шло. Приём близился, и хорошо было бы, чтоб они на этом приёме действительно походили на влюблённую пару, а не на двух чуваков, по случайности тусующихся вместе.  
Иногда — очень редко! — Эггзи с тихим, тщательно подавляемым ужасом задумывался о том, что лично ему даже не придётся ничего изображать. В том смысле, что Гарри был офигительным. Не занудным, несмотря на весь этот джентльменский лоск, остроумным, идеальным, кажется, во всём, что он делал. Привлекательным. Раньше Эггзи скорее сожрал свою кепку, чем назвал бы мужика за пятьдесят привлекательным, и это говорило о том, что вообще-то у него проблемы.  
Потому что Гарри, будучи мать-его-джентльменом, действительно с первого дня соблюдал уговор и держался с Эггзи на вежливом расстоянии, касаясь исключительно для того, чтобы помочь затянуть галстук или вдеть запонки в накрахмаленные рукава рубашки. Гарри ослепительно улыбался, много шутил, и ни разу не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Эггзи проникался этим, уважал Гарри за это — и, кажется, медленно, но верно дурел от случайных коротких прикосновений.  
Поэтому ужин в ресторане обещал стать для него самым настоящим испытанием на прочность.  
Так оно и вышло.  
Эггзи когда-то краем глаза читал, что у принятия горя есть пять стадий. С горем, правда, у него так не работало: все свои проблемы Эггзи решал тем, что надирался в ближайшем баре, творил какую-нибудь херню и переставал загоняться. А вот с собственными сложными чувствами — вполне: по крайней мере, когда Гарри придержал перед ним дверь ресторана и, пропустив вперёд, будто бы невзначай скользнул ладонью по спине, Эггзи осознал, что очень стремительно перешёл от отрицания к принятию. Или как оно там должно было быть.  
Вечер обещал быть тяжёлым.  
Гарри советовал ему попробовать блюда с заковыристыми названиями, помогал выбрать вино, постоянно и ненавязчиво касался рук, плеч, то и дело задевал ногой под столом. Дома он вёл себя совершенно иначе, был более сдержанным, хоть и не менее обаятельным, и этот разительный контраст всё только усугублял. Эггзи казалось, что сам он не соответствует Гарри ни разу — он деревянно улыбался, глупо шутил, едва не пролил на себя вино, — но Гарри на всё реагировал легко и благосклонно, и это, пожалуй, было хуже всего.  
— Не волнуйся, — шепнул ему Гарри, когда они выходили из ресторана; его ладонь лежала у Эггзи на пояснице и, казалось, жгла даже через все эти блядские слои костюма. — Всё прошло просто чудесно.  
— Вы поэтому так налегали на вино? — попробовал пошутить Эггзи. Опять неудачно.  
— К слову о вине, — безупречно перевёл стрелки Гарри, — пора бы научить тебя правильно обращаться с бокалами для алкогольных напитков.  
Эггзи мигом просветлел лицом.  
— Да, Гарри.

*  
Когда Эггзи думал, что галстуки и снятие мерок — худшее, что с ним случалось, он просто ещё не знал про танцы. Гарри вознамерился научить его танцевать классический вальс и почему-то танго; на вопрос Эггзи о том, зачем им вообще на светском приёме может понадобиться танцевать горячее гейское танго, он загадочно улыбнулся и сообщил, что «Всякое бывает».  
Эггзи, конечно же, немедленно захотелось узнать, что это за «всякое», но Гарри всё с той же улыбкой пригласил его отправиться на экзекуцию.  
То есть, на самом деле он сказал: «Не согласитесь ли потанцевать со мной?», и Эггзи, конечно, согласился бы на это без всяких приёмов и уроков хороших манер, но он просто не догадывался о том, что его ждёт.  
И дело было не в том, что он двигался как слон в посудной лавке — нет, гимнастическая подготовка позволяла щадить оксфорды Гарри и достаточно неплохо подхватывать ритм, — а в проклятой близости. Если раньше Эггзи касалось, что ужин в ресторане и десяток ненавязчивых прикосновений были пределом того, что он мог вынести, то сегодня он понял, насколько ошибался.  
Хренов Гарри Харт настаивал на создании атмосферы, и поэтому они танцевали при свечах: мягкий свет красиво очерчивал лицо Гарри, сглаживал черты. Сам Гарри касался его постоянно: уверенно вёл, крепко сжимал его руку в своей, и если вальс ещё был чем-то терпимым, то десяти минут танго хватило, чтобы Эггзи захотелось сдохнуть. Или уползти в Камден под покровом ночи. Или просто каким-то чудом очутиться где-нибудь в Арктике и немного остыть.  
— Вальс — это страсть, — низко, негромко говорил ему на ухо Гарри, и эта банальщина в его исполнении звучала как фраза из порно, не меньше.  
— Больше эмоций, Эггзи. Мне хочется увидеть твои эмоции, — улыбался Гарри, а Эггзи хотелось выть, потому что вот же они, вот эмоции, он, казалось, и так уже спалился до невозможности со всеми этими взглядами и сбившимся дыханием, но Гарри то ли не замечал, то ли делал вид, что не замечает.  
Джентльмен, чтоб его.  
— Здесь жарко, — пожаловался Эггзи, надеясь покончить с этим поскорее, но Гарри только невозмутимо заметил:  
— Тогда расстегни рубашку.  
Да он блядь просто издевался!  
Эггзи честно хотел возмутиться. Хотел послать Гарри Харта ко всем чертям за то, что он с ним делал. За то, что был таким идеальным, таким охуенно привлекательным, за то, что они, мать его, танцевали при свечах танго в пустой комнате, и это, блядь, ровным счётом ничего не значило.  
А потом плюнул на всё и расстегнул рубашку: в конце концов, что такого, Гарри сам предложил.  
Взгляд Гарри в полумраке нельзя было рассмотреть. Но Эггзи почувствовал, как тот сильнее скользнул по спине ладонью, резче потянул на себя — и сам, раздосадованный, разгорячённый, шагнул навстречу, закинул ногу Гарри на бедро, выгибаясь.  
Блядское танго пошло как по маслу — шаг, другой, прикосновение, прогиб. Эггзи казалось, что комната плавится от жара свечей, от его собственного возбуждения. Лицо Гарри расплывалось в неясном свете, руки же на контрасте были крепкими, держали и направляли.  
Шаг, другой, прикосновение, прогиб.  
Музыка стихла. Они остановились, тяжело дыша. Эггзи чувствовал себя уязвимей некуда. Гарри был близко, не убирал руку с талии, смотрел на него.  
— Спасибо за танец, — произнёс Эггзи хрипло, еле ворочая языком. Гарри кивнул, отпустил, отступил.  
— Ты хорошо постарался. 

*  
— Ты хорошо его обучил, — сдержанно заметил Мерлин в наушниках. В переводе с его языка это значило «Охуеть, Гарри, я впечатлён».  
Гарри невольно поморщился. Охуеть, конечно же. Кажется, он невольно понабрался от Эггзи плохого.  
Впрочем, хорошего тоже понабрался.  
Эггзи как раз болтал с леди Спенсер — улыбался ей и, судя по доносящимся до Гарри обрывкам разговора, живо интересовался особенностями разведения породистых йоркширских терьеров. Гарри вспомнил, с каким ужасом Эггзи впервые отреагировал на мистера Пикклза, и невольно усмехнулся сам.  
Словно ощутив на себе его взгляд, Эггзи обернулся, вопросительно склонил голову набок — мол, не хочешь ли присоединиться? Он играл свою роль безупречно, выглядел счастливым, интересующимся всем вокруг и по уши влюблённым, и, наверное, поэтому Гарри остался на своём месте, предпочитая любоваться Эггзи со стороны.  
В отличие от Пауэлла, он не питал склонности к молодым и горячим, но с Эггзи всё было по-другому. Дело было вообще не в возрасте или происхождении — просто Эггзи смеялся громко и возмущался искренне, в нём так и кипело это живое любопытство в сочетании с сумасшедшей любовью к жизни, не вытравленной всей той дрянью, с которой ему пришлось столкнуться, и Гарри не мог не восхищаться этим. Эггзи варварски складывал ноги на журнальный столик во время вечерних просмотров кино, делал мистеру Пикклзу шапочки из вчерашних газет, разбрасывал обувь и думал, что хумус — это такая добавка к йогурту. А Гарри, кажется, всего этого и не хватало.  
Эггзи подошёл к нему спустя полчаса и три коротких разговора, один из которых был с Пауэллом. Эггзи сиял и был уже достаточно нетрезв; не стоило ему налегать на шампанское, отстранённо заметил Гарри.  
— Ну, как всё прошло? — поинтересовался Эггзи, попытался ненавязчиво его приобнять. Вышло не слишком хорошо: он фактически привалился к боку Гарри, обдал шею тёплым дыханием и тут же добавил: — Мы скоро поедем домой?  
— Я думал, тебе нравится здесь, — сдержанно отозвался Гарри. Эггзи был слишком расслаблен и слишком широко улыбался: Гарри обязательно оценил бы это, не будь они у всех на виду.  
— Да ты смеёшься? — фыркнул Эггзи. — Скука смертная. Я просто стараюсь всем понравиться. Произвести впечатление и всё такое, чтобы от тебя наконец отстали.  
— Думаю, ты его уже произвёл, — ответил Гарри и даже не соврал.  
Эггзи тихо рассмеялся.  
— Тогда поехали домой?  
В кэбе он расслабился ещё больше: словно разом растёкся по сиденью, задевая Гарри плечом. Хорошо хоть голову на него не уложил: Гарри, безусловно, умел держать себя в руках, но это, казалось, будет уже слишком.  
— Всё же прошло хорошо? — Эггзи был пьян и оттого удивительно настойчив, и Гарри решил, что успокоить его будет не лишним.  
— Разумеется, — и добавил: — Я горжусь тобой. Ты был на высоте.  
Эггзи прикрыл глаза и пробормотал, умиротворённо улыбаясь:  
— Хорошо. Значит, мы всё это продолжим?  
Гарри не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, хоть Эггзи этого и не видел.  
— Разумеется, продолжим.  
Дома Эггзи привалился к дверному косяку, суетливо стаскивая оксфорды. Он, кажется, ничуть не протрезвел за время поездки.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — уточнил Гарри, наблюдая за этими манипуляциями.  
Улыбка Эггзи была пьяной и ослепительной.  
— Отлично, Гарри. Просто отлично.  
Он наконец-то справился с обувью, выпрямился, глядя на Гарри. Слишком внимательно.  
— Всё хорошо, Эггзи?  
— Да.  
Эггзи качнулся к нему, коротко и мягко коснулся губами щеки, шепнул:  
— Спасибо.  
И отстранился, немного смущённый, но, кажется, очень довольный собой.  
Гарри мог вынести многое, но не это. Он осторожно коснулся лба Эггзи, убирая растрёпанные волосы — тот зажмурился, подался навстречу прикосновению, и у Гарри сорвало крышу.  
Он целовал Эггзи жадно и голодно, вжимая в дверь, ловил горячее дыхание и тихие стоны, прикусывал губы. Эггзи был пьян, влажно мазал языком по его губам, упирался в бедро каменным стояком, и Гарри, кажется, от этого пьянел тоже.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух. Эггзи глянул мутно, раскрасневшийся, облизывающий влажные губы. Улыбнулся.  
Он моргал часто, едва стоял на ногах, и Гарри приобнял его, шепнул:  
— Пойдём.  
Довёл до спальни, помогая раздеться до белья, укутал в свой халат. Отошёл умыться, а когда вернулся — Эггзи уже спал.  
Гарри накрыл его одеялом, ложась рядом.  
Спешить им было некуда.

***

— Заведём собаку? Только живую, — спросил Эггзи как-то за завтраком, бесстыдно уложив локти на стол; рукава халата были закатаны — ничего нового. — Сил нет смотреть на то чучело в сортире.  
— Мистер Пикклз никуда не денется, даже если дома будет другая собака, — хмурясь, ответил Гарри. Он любил этого йорка одиннадцать лет и не собирался переставать любить даже после его смерти.  
Эггзи смешно наморщил нос.  
— Всё равно. Заведём собаку?  
Гарри задумался. Миссия с Пауэллом пока проходила успешно, но на то, чтобы убедить Артура в необходимости перемен, требовалось время. Гарри не сомневался, что Эггзи попадёт в «Кингсмэн» сразу, как только у него представится возможность рекомендовать кандидата, но до этого — и до задания с собакой — могло пройти ещё много времени.  
— Может, позже, — произнёс он. Эггзи усмехнулся.  
— Ловлю на слове.

Собаку они действительно завели. Толстопузый и вредный мопс по кличке Джей Би появился в доме после того, как Эггзи прошёл отбор в «Кингсмэн».


End file.
